What Just Happened?
by demon sloth
Summary: ShoxReino - Continuation of 'This Means War' - Reino ambushes Sho in a corridor and Sho gets distracted. Mild Shonen-ai. ONESHOT


**I love, love LOVE this pairing! SOOOOO MUCH!**

**Continuation of 'This Means War'**

**Warning: Contains shonen-ai**

* * *

Sho stood in the empty lift having a silent battle with himself.

He'd been feeling slightly guilty ever since he had learnt that he really had broken Reino's foot. Well...half of him had been feeling guilty – the other half was adamant that the bastard still deserved it for what he'd done to Kyoko...

And for what he had done to him as well, now that he thought about it.

Bastard.

He could still feel phantom sensations of warm lips being crushed against his own whenever he remembered their confrontation.

Scowling at his reflection, Sho scrubbed the back of his hand over his mouth to get rid of the feeling.

_And_ Reino was still following him.

Sho hadn't wanted to believe it at first but after the third consecutive week of finding Reino and Vie Ghoul had been booked into the same hotels he had to admit it to himself. Shoko had been worried that they were going to try and steal other songs but Sho wasn't sure that was it.

Every time he glanced over, Reino would be staring at him wearing that stupid smug smirk that made Sho's temper flare, like he was taunting him.

_Nobody_ taunted _Sho Fuwa_.

He was getting angry just thinking about it.

With a quiet ping the doors of the lift opened onto his floor. A quick glance (which he would vehemently deny if anyone asked) showed that the corridor was deserted of any blond annoyances. Feeling just that little bit more secure, Sho strode down to his room, his long coat billowing behind him in a most satisfactory manner.

He was halfway to his room when the sound of someone coughing politely next to him made cold shivers run down his spine. He turned, his eyes widening as he saw Reino leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his crutches next to him.

"Well hello again, Sho. This is a surprise."

Sho actually felt the moment where every coherent thought decided to leave his brain.

What the...? How in the hell did he get there?! The corridor had been empty! Argh! Why was this happening to him?

Reino took one look at the open-mouthed, flabbergasted expression on Sho's face and smirked.

_That_ woke Sho up from his daze. Shaking his head slightly he snarled at the other man.

"Hardly a _surprise_ when you seem to be _stalking_ me."

Reino just brushed off the accusation, batting the air with his hand to say that it was nothing.

"I was just making polite conversation, Sho-kun."

Sho growled loudly and Reino seemed to blink in surprise at the noise. "Do. Not. Call me that. You don't have the ri- you know what? Never mind. I'm not talking to you anyway." Sho turned to walk back to the lift – there was no way that he was going to show this psycho which room he was sleeping in.

Reino's smirk grew. "What? Not even to apologise?"

That stopped Sho dead in his tracks, he twirled back round to face Reino. "Apologise?! For what?"

"Apologise for breaking my foot of course. You should be grateful I'm not suing you."

"_Suing _me!" Sho stormed back over to Reino and shoved him back into the wall, his hands fisted in Reino's shirt. "Suing _me_? You bloody deserved it you bastard for what you did to Kyoko!"

Reino raised an eyebrow and gripped at Sho's wrists. Sho tensed as Reino traced a pattern with his fingernails over the delicate skin, distracting him.

"That could be true."

Sho blinked at the sound of Reino's voice, a lot closer than it had any right at being. His breath hitched when he saw how close Reino's face had gotten and the warm breath that ghosted across his lips.

Without thinking he ran his tongue across his bottom lip and leaned in slightly, his eyes dropping to half-mast before fluttering closed when Reino leaned the rest of the way in and captured his lips with his own.

Reino's lips burned fiercely across his own and all Sho could think about was how much he wanted _more_ of this feeling. Dimly he could feel Reino grip onto his hips with one hand whilst threading the fingers of the other in his hair, scratching across his scalp. Sho groaned and pressed further up against the body he was pinning to the wall.

It was only when the need for air became paramount that he broke away and pressed their foreheads together, their harsh breaths mingling together.

Seeing Reino smirk at him brought him back to his senses and his eyes widened when he realised just what he had done. Flushing a dull red in mortification, Sho shoved Reino away from him and covered his mouth with his hand.

He had...and Reino...and he...enjoyed...

Feeling his stomach roll he bolted past Reino to his own room, not caring if the singer knew which room was his or not anymore.

Slamming the door closed and locking it, Sho pressed his back against the wood before his knees gave out and he slumped to the floor and curled in on himself.

What in the hell had just happened?!

* * *

**AN: -snort- Aaaaah Sho...so confused! Mmmm...So many ideas, so little time!**

**Look out for the continuation!**

**DS**


End file.
